Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 12, Smart |Japanese = この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ |released = September 14, 2011 September 21, 2011 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 19:44 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Only you 46th Single (2011) |Next = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mobekimasu Single (2011) }} Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！; I'm Really Hoping for Peace on Earth!) is Morning Musume's 47th single. It was released on September 14, 2011, which was the 14th Anniversary of Morning Musume's formation and Takahashi Ai's 25th Birthday. This was also Takahashi's last single as a member of Morning Musume. Most editions feature the Michishige-centered song "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", along with an instrumental version of it, while the Special Regular Edition features Takahashi Ai's solo graduation song, "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara". Tracklist CD Regular Edition & Limited Editions #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; '' I Want To Have a Shop with Him!) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Instrumental) Takahashi Ai Graduation Edition #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢を持って飛び立つから; ''I Take Off While Being Confident and Having Dreams) - Takahashi Ai #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Another Ver.) Single V #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Making of (メキング映像) Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Event V #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (last single), Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Single Information ;Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yuusuke TV Performances *2011.09.11 Music Japan *2011.09.12 Coming Soon (Takahashi Ai) *2011.09.16 Happy Music *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 (Together with °C-ute) Concert Performances ;Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Hello! Project *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ - Hello! Project (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Hello! Project *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nakayama Natsume *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Katsuta Rina, Uemura Akari, Ozeki Mai (part of a medley) ;Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyazaki Yuka, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Taguchi Natsumi, Mikame Kana, Yamaki Risa, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kanemitsu Ruru *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ - Michishige Sayumi ;Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Sayashi Riho / Suzuki Airi / Miyamoto Karin (rotating solo) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 55,643 Trivia *This is the first single that does not feature 8th generation member Mitsui Aika in the dance shot due to her injuries. *The long version gained international interest when it was posted on the American YouTube frontpage in the "Music" section. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 3,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *It sold 26,411 copies on the first day, the highest first-day sales under the leadership of Takahashi Ai. *This single was originally planned to be released as a double A-side; however, according to Hello! Project discography page and Michishige Sayumi's blog entry,"今日" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official GREE Blog. 2011-09-14. only "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!" is considered an A-side track. This is used in order to include all versions in sale counts like Oricon, in which the Takahashi Ai graduation edition would have been counted separate if the full title were counted. Thus, the other two songs are actually B-side tracks promoted as if they were an A-side. *Takahashi Ai commented on the single for a YouTube video series counting up to Morning Musume's 50th single on their official YouTube channel.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2fiuu01IoU *Tsunku appears in the cover of the Regular Edition and Single V. *"Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" was the final examination song for the Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition and was used as the audition song for guitarists for Tanaka Reina's band, LoVendoЯ. *Michishige Sayumi recorded a solo cover of "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" for her 2019 best album SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Memorial~."道重さゆみ30歳の記念アルバム「SAYUMINGLANDOLL～メモリアル～」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2019-06-10. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!, Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara *YouTube Playlist (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!) *YouTube Playlist (Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!) es:Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! it:Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs